


My lucky number 9

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I got angst, Multi, You Get Angst, and you get angst, everybody gets angst, i hate my brain, i wanted angst, muhahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: A nightmare, a lost name, a blank faceMaybe you should have told him, or maybe it's better you didn't, would it hurt less?





	1. Chapter 1

You hard heaving breaths rattled in your lungs the cold air felt like it was freezing them, making every breath feel like knives in your throat the clouds of your breath billowed out you wished you could breathe a bigger cloud make real fog make it impossible for it to follow you but you couldn't, you couldn't do anything but stand eyes locked with the menacing gaze and horrifying smile.

**_"You're wasting your time you know, we always get what we want."_** The voice isn't human as the figure steps forward. You swallow it hurts, your whole body hurts and seeing the knife you know more pain will come. A face flits through your mind... "̵̡̧͎̭͇̩̟̟̣̦̲̪̼͕̓̑̀̾̋̃̉͗*̸̬̖͔̰̬̘͍͖͚͍̩̆̔͗̊͐̌£̵̨̢̛͓͓̤̳̭̯͇̙̜̽̄͋͐͆̿̿͊͋̌̊͝͝͝ͅͅ&̵̢̠̮̫̟͔̪̈̔̿^̵̡̡̰̙̦̘͚̗͚͔͉͙͌̈́̓̌̒̓̑̌͜"̸̧̡̢̢̛̮͉̩̳͚͙͎̙̖̣̎́̆̄̓̃̎̄̕͝(̵̖͖̈̿͊̉̿̏͒̆̕͘͘͝£̴̛̙̹̗̀̔ͅ...  
  
No matter what happened he'd blame himself for this, he'd blame himself and... and... as much as you didn't want to admit it you where terrified what he might do. You wanted nothing more to be in those arms to be away from all this fear all this pain just the two of you some place safe...

"You don't... I'll... I'll prove that." You said fighting against your shaking voice you had no other options, you wouldn't let that creature that thing have what it wanted!

**_"Cute, but you cannot stop us, because we... we are determined."_** You hated that word, You hated that stupid word  
  
"No you're not, You're an asshole, You're a demon, a murderer and a flat out disgrace to life! And you don't always get what you want! Not now, not ever." You said taking a deep breath, you touched your chest, and smiled thinking about him "̵̡̧͎̭͇̩̟̟̣̦̲̪̼͕̓̑̀̾̋̃̉͗*̸̬̖͔̰̬̘͍͖͚͍̩̆̔͗̊͐̌£̵̨̢̛͓͓̤̳̭̯͇̙̜̽̄͋͐͆̿̿͊͋̌̊͝͝͝ͅͅ&̵̢̠̮̫̟͔̪̈̔̿^̵̡̡̰̙̦̘͚̗͚͔͉͙͌̈́̓̌̒̓̑̌͜"̸̧̡̢̢̛̮͉̩̳͚͙͎̙̖̣̎́̆̄̓̃̎̄̕͝(̵̖͖̈̿͊̉̿̏͒̆̕͘͘͝£̴̛̙̹̗̀̔ͅ. God you hoped he lived through this. He had "̵̡̧͎̭͇̩̟̟̣̦̲̪̼͕̓̑̀̾̋̃̉͗*̸̬̖͔̰̬̘͍͖͚͍̩̆̔͗̊͐̌£̵̨̢̛͓͓̤̳̭̯͇̙̜̽̄͋͐͆̿̿͊͋̌̊͝͝͝ͅͅ&̵̢̠̮̫̟͔̪̈̔̿^̵̡̡̰̙̦̘͚̗͚͔͉͙͌̈́̓̌̒̓̑̌͜"̸̧̡̢̢̛̮͉̩̳͚͙͎̙̖̣̎́̆̄̓̃̎̄̕͝(̵̖͖̈̿͊̉̿̏͒̆̕͘͘͝£̴̛̙̹̗̀̔ͅ, he had "̵̡̧͎̭͇̩̟̟̣̦̲̪̼͕̓̑̀̾̋̃̉͗*̸̬̖͔̰̬̘͍͖͚͍̩̆̔͗̊͐̌£̵̨̢̛͓͓̤̳̭̯͇̙̜̽̄͋͐͆̿̿͊͋̌̊͝͝͝ͅͅ&̵̢̠̮̫̟͔̪̈̔̿^̵̡̡̰̙̦̘͚̗͚͔͉͙͌̈́̓̌̒̓̑̌͜"̸̧̡̢̢̛̮͉̩̳͚͙͎̙̖̣̎́̆̄̓̃̎̄̕͝(̵̖͖̈̿͊̉̿̏͒̆̕͘͘͝£̴̛̙̹̗̀̔ͅ, he had all his friends, and he had...  
  
"No, You don't get what you want." You said stepping back at a careful pace shaking as you felt your heel touch the edge. The ledge crumbled slightly under your heel but you held your balance. The creature hissed angrily

**_"Don't do something stupid human."_** The creature said holding its hands out to its side peacefully to try and convince you it only had good intentions, you both knew it was a lie, it thought you where bluffing. You weren't

**_"Come now, you can't do that, everything ends like that, isn't that what you hate? Ends, lost potential, nothing can change if you die."_** It warned using your own words against you. You gripped the ring under your shirt tightly, You should have put it on...  
  
"̵̡̧͎̭͇̩̟̟̣̦̲̪̼͕̓̑̀̾̋̃̉͗*̸̬̖͔̰̬̘͍͖͚͍̩̆̔͗̊͐̌£̵̨̢̛͓͓̤̳̭̯͇̙̜̽̄͋͐͆̿̿͊͋̌̊͝͝͝ͅͅ&̵̢̠̮̫̟͔̪̈̔̿^̵̡̡̰̙̦̘͚̗͚͔͉͙͌̈́̓̌̒̓̑̌͜"̸̧̡̢̢̛̮͉̩̳͚͙͎̙̖̣̎́̆̄̓̃̎̄̕͝(̵̖͖̈̿͊̉̿̏͒̆̕͘͘͝£̴̛̙̹̗̀̔ͅ...  
  
You hear someone shouting your name... No, no don't come here... He was following his magic, no... he was to weak after the fight, after... no... the creature noticed your distraction and lunged knife up so you did what you had been too scared to do, and tossed yourself back pulling it with you. You felt bad for the host, to kill someone was terrible, it meant an end but you knew the host by know would be just a mindless husk once the creature abandoned it, so you would make sure it had nowhere to go. You felt a clutch a last ditch attempt to save you but you know the power just wasn't there. It was ok.

Wind rushed in your ears, the crash of water, pain, such horrifying searing pain, cold, and

"̵̡̧͎̭͇̩̟̟̣̦̲̪̼͕̓̑̀̾̋̃̉͗*̸̬̖͔̰̬̘͍͖͚͍̩̆̔͗̊͐̌£̵̨̢̛͓͓̤̳̭̯͇̙̜̽̄͋͐͆̿̿͊͋̌̊͝͝͝ͅͅ&̵̢̠̮̫̟͔̪̈̔̿^̵̡̡̰̙̦̘͚̗͚͔͉͙͌̈́̓̌̒̓̑̌͜"̸̧̡̢̢̛̮͉̩̳͚͙͎̙̖̣̎́̆̄̓̃̎̄̕͝(̵̖͖̈̿͊̉̿̏͒̆̕͘͘͝£̴̛̙̹̗̀̔ͅ. . .

\-----------------------

You wake with a jolt grabbing your chest, God it hurt... that dream again... Fuck... Always that same stupid dream. Ever since monsters had come from underground and the bruise had formed on your chest and back, it was stupid really just a dream but... You sighed glancing at your alarm clock, a few minutes faster than your alarm it seemed. So you switched it off and after a second of deliberation plucked up the small music box on your bed side table and gently turned the crank the soft melody that played was gentle and haunting.

That's probably why you liked it, You weren't normally one for trinkets but when you had heard this one playing you hadn't been able to resist. According to the Bunny monster who sold the boxes this song was called waterfall, Inspired by a place in the underground, all her boxes had music themed around her old home and all of them where nice but this one, this one kept drawing you back so you had bought it. That had been a few years ago now, As soon as monsters had been cleared by the government to move into the abandoned housing project at the base of Mount Ebott they had begun to settle in, You had come to the quickly growing city looking for work, it wasn't like the human economy had a lot to offer and you kept odd hours, which thankfully was cool with monsters, since they had no real Day night cycle underground they just went until they got tired and slept, there were no set hours or schedules. You worked for a couple different food shops, you enjoyed cooking and Monsters Loved eating. 

Obviously food underground had been pretty damn scarce what they had was thickly imbued with magic to make it really filling it also healed, as well. Though you had tried a lot of monster food you weren't going near any of the MTT brand food. The robot seemed nice enough if ... Ok He was a total ego maniac (No surprise being the only celebrity in the underground.) but the food was awful. 

You had tried a glam burger, easy right? The pink bun was even kind of neat you where impressed at the strong color and hoped that it didn't result in the acrid taste of food coloring. It seemed you had something different to worry about, The patty was... well... Unusual, Edible certainly but only just barely and probably only because of the copious amounts of healing magic, Someone needed to tell that robot that edible glitter and craft glitter where two different things and those sparkles of his could cut up a person's throat, but when you had tried explaining it to the cat monster at the counter he had just shrugged and said bosses orders...

You'd been pretty pissed, You loved cooking you had been passionate about food since you'd been little helping your mother cook. This guy owned a restaurant, a resort, and a fast food place and he dared to call any of what they offered food? But of course a small fry human like you was hardly going to get a chance to meet the undergrounds celebrity Idol so you had simply boycotted instead. Thankfully there was a bar not far from where you lived that did burgers and even better they delivered so when you got your Craving you knew who to call.

As the little box wound down you sighed and tossed off your covers, welp time to get up. You paused at the full length mirror, you where... mostly ok with the way you looked. You weren't fit, to lazy for that really and being on your feet so much in the kitchen when you got home you wanted to rest. You where in ok shape though. Pudge at your belly a bum a bit bigger then you'd like, and no thigh gap to speak of which meant skirts in summer always had shorts (cause fuck chafing) but you weren't bad to look at in your opinion. Your hair was just long enough to be tied back from your face and look neat, You dyed it when you had the mood to but you hadn't had a mood lately so the last dye (A fun black to red Ombre thing) had washed and grown out leaving your hair, while slightly darker than normal, still pretty natural. There really wasn't anything you could really hate about how you looked... except the appalling bruise on your body.

And that what it looked like, a bruise, hell when it had first appeared you'd gone straight to the emergency room freaked out, it was so dark the skin was almost black it went right through to, according to well whatever the heck doctors did (it had been a huge Tube with Garfield cartoon strips taped to the top where the head went probably to help people who might feel claustrophobic.) the scan and subsequent tests had shown that it was what it looked like, a bruise. It was as if you had suffered some sort of trauma but, your organs and everything where fine. It had eventually been brushed off as an accident... but the bruise never faded, it ached on cold days and if people touched you it hurt,

a lot.

Worse, every morning, like this morning, when you woke from one of those dreams the bruise ached horribly. A more fanciful part of you thought they were connected, the realistic part of you figured you probably just had really shitty luck or some weird skin disease the doctors didn't know about, that kinda shit happened after all.

Either way you popped a couple Aspirin and pulled on a shirt scowling as a smell hit you... wait... you lifted the shirt and sniffed... FUUUuuuuuck.... laundry day. Tossing off the shirt and looking at the over flowing basket you heaved a sigh and dragged it to the kitchen opening the small closet where you washer and dryer where hidden to free up space, it was supposed to be a pantry but since it was just you, you didn't need that much food. Heck you could usually bring left over's from work.  
  
After tossing a load into the machine powder and some soda crystals to help soften the water you set the machine to its task and wandered back into your room to dig out something clean. With only a nice Halter top in a soft brown material left you scowled. This used to be your favorite top, before the damn mark showed up, but you could always just keep your jacket on... if it wasn't too hot.

It was hot...

It should be fine groceries stores where usually chilly to keep food fresh right, yeah you'd be fine. So changing your shirt you grabbed your coat and purse pulled on a pair of way to old slip on shoes and headed out the door keys jingling cheerfully as you popped in some head phones and made your way down the side walk. 

One of the great things about New Delta was that almost everything was in walking distance. Boy the money you were saving not needing Gas or insurance or all the other little things that Cars needed that soaked up money like a sponge. There were some things that needed a car but renting was easy and there was always the river Taxi. All the roadways had a waterway alongside them for water based monsters to travel and live, and of course the river Taxi a service run by the enigmatic Riverman. Apparently it used to be just him but since coming above ground there were a few more now the idea of a river taxi was neat and reminded you of a holiday you'd gone on with your family years ago in Venice, the gondolas along the canals the old architecture, it was a place you would go again if you had the money.

The canals here where apparently connected right to the ocean which was fine because the aquatic monsters didn't seem harmed by the difference between salt or fresh water.

The shop was big, sort of like a wal*mart it had a lot of everything, from cloths to food, electronics to pet supplies, it was a great starting point for the monsters, and frankly it had everything a single girl could need.

Grabbing your cart you leaned on it as you wandered around, the walk had been warmer then you expected, it was early summer you'd expected it to be warm but not so hot and the humidity was pretty stifling. But you'd be fine, the door opened right into fresh veg and fridge stuff so it was like walking into a wall of cool air, ahhhh just right. So you began your shopping glancing at the sloppy list, you couldn't read half of what you wrote but it was fine you knew what you needed you really only wrote lists in case you forgot something, but you never did.

You paused deciding between brands of mustard when something caught your eye. You weren't sure why it did, maybe it was the particular shade of blue who knew but you glanced up at the skeleton standing a bit ahead of you staring at bottles seeming to weigh the two options scowling with the same scrutiny you had seen some women give design handbags.

"D'ya use ketchup at all?" the skeleton said suddenly startling you as he looked over with a half grin, for a moment you stare mutely weird but you... was....  
  
"Kid?" he arched the bone of his brow and your shook your head popping out and ear bud

"Sorry zoned, what?" you said quickly covering your slip he grinned there was such an easy lazy way about him.

"No problem. Just askin if you use ketchup." You moved pushing your cart to look at the bottles he held out moving to flip them to look at the ingredients Neither brand was one you'd recommend, Even a sauce like ketchup should add to an eating experience so you put them both back and reached up to grab a bottle slightly cheaper then both the other and held it out  
  
"This one, It's best for blending with home cooking and it a touch milder on its sweetness so it doesn't overwhelm things like fries or chicken." You said calmly He grinned

"Oh yeah?" he seemed dubious and you nodded   
  
"Yeah, Bro used to use it on everything when we were kids, still swears by the stuff." You said calmly offering the Skeleton a smile You wanted to finish shopping you where feeling hot, and not in the good 'I'm gorgeous' kinda way. You walked passed him as he considered the new bottle calling a 'thanks' after you, not wanting to be rude you lifted a hand to acknowledge him as you popped your headphone back in, your temples where throbbing.

You really should take off your jacket but... you where almost done you just needed a few more things you'd take a Taxi home and... You paused in the next aisle you were going to walk down, standing in it was another skeleton he was tall, eight maybe eight and half feet he towered. You knew some monsters got big but Damn that was big... He had a huge cart full of different... Pastas, You wandered over forgetting how you felt for a moment as you examined all the different pasta types.

"OH! HELLO HUMAN, i AM SORRY AM I IN YOUR WAY? I COULD STAND HERE AND THINK OF WHAT TO COOK FOR HOURS!" he exclaimed his voice bright and eager, despite how you felt you found yourself smiling at his enthusiasm  
  
"Nah you're fine, I was just curious, I haven't seen anyone buy that much pasta before." You said gesturing to all the different noodles in his cart. The tall skeleton nodded puffing up his chest with pride  
  
"WELL OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NEVER SERVE ANYTHING MEDIOCHRE, AND I MUST EXPAND WHAT I CAN MAKE TO ENSURE MY BROTHER GETS ALL THE PROPER NEUTRITION!" he said firmly his voice was loud a large booming declaration. At that you smiled gesturing

"What do you have planned then?" you couldn't help asking, hey you weren't going to say no to a chat with a fellow foodie. As he walked you through the various pasta dishes he had planned you nodded you mind already working, the guy had a serious hard on for pasta You weren't really sure about monster metabolism (magic was weird) but you had to think maybe even for a monster all that starch was pretty extreme.  
  
"You'll want to vary it a bit more, doing different types of pasta from just Spaghetti is good but you need more than just pasta... hrm can I see your teeth real quick?" you asked frankly a creatures teeth where the best way to evaluate their dietary needs on the quick, The tall skeleton Papyrus opened his mouth obligingly though you had a good view of his teeth without it being open you studied a moment before nodding   
  
"Right yep you need more your Omnivorous, Your body is build for both Meat and plants that means it's what your body needs, admittedly the exact amount I don't know because monster Biology is still something I'm working on, but for the parts of you that need food you need more diversity." You said thoughtfully Papyrus watched you a moment grinning

"DO YOU KNOW A LOT ABOUT FOOD THINGS HUMAN?" he asked fascinated making you jump

"Huh? Oh yeah uh I guess I'm a chef so, I dunno I like food I like cooking so..." you scratched at your shoulder. You felt a bit awkward the way he looked at you, damn you'd gone off on one of your tangents again hadn't you?   
  
"A-anyway I mean... just keep some of that stuff in mind and Enjoy your pasta dude." You said quickly blushing as you turned your cart stupid, stupid, stupid why did you always do that? You where having a good talk but then you brain revolted.

"I SEE WELL THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR ADVICE KIND HUMAN!" Papyrus called after you and you managed to wave back to him but couldn't bring yourself to face him, god you hated being like this why couldn't you just have a normal calm conversation with someone without your brain Nopeing out and making things weird? 

Of course with your brain nopeing out, your body decided to follow as all the heat of the warm day, the jacket, and stress rushed to your head and you where falling. You had a moment to think 'son of a' before things went hazy. Honestly, you expected to hit the floor, but that didn't happen, instead you, well you kind of felt like you where floating someone... holding you what? What the hell. You blinked to clear your vision and realized you where looking at Papyrus

"MY GOODNESS HUMAN ARE YOU OK? YOU SUDDENLY FELL OVER! I USED MY MAGIC SO YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT IS THAT OK?" he asked nervously you nodded slowly you head was throbbing, it always did when this happened, damn it, you should have listened to your body when it had shown the first signs.

"Y-yeah I'm fine I just, I get over heated sometimes, I guess it was just a bit worse this time sorry about that." You said shifting trying to get out of his hold you felt dumb enough as it was

"I SEE WELL SIT AND REST A MOMENT MY BROTHER HAS GONE TO GET YOU SOME WATER." Papyrus explained, his brother you wondered vaguely if his bro was the skeleton who had asked you about ketchup, well you'd helped him now he was helping you handy it all worked out.

"BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE OFF YOUR JACKET IF YOU ARE OVERHEATED HUMAN, YOUR BODY IS MUCH MORE SENSITIVE THEN A MONSTER ONE." Papyrus said before you knew what he was doing he was pulling it off you

"Wha no don't do that!" no, you didn't have a chance though it was off before you could finish there was a thud and a smash and you turned only to hear Papyrus gasp as he saw it as well, The shorter skeleton from before was indeed standing there a fallen bottle of water and a shattered bottle of ketchup at his feet as he stared eye socket wide and empty, you scrambled up snatching your jacket  
  
"H-HUMAN WAIT YOU ARE INJURED I-" he jolted when you jerked away  
  
"I'm fine Like I said I just got over heated is all j-just... Look Thanks for catching me but I gotta go." You said already running as you heard the two call out, damn it, damn it, damn it, you should have just stayed home, fuck food, fuck errands and being 'responsible' god just... fuck!

You slammed through your apartment door and threw yourself onto the couch hands gripping your hair stupid! Now your head hurt and you felt sick from running, you had left your groceries which meant you'd have to go back out...  
  
Oh fuck  
  
You left your bag in the stupid trolley  
  
It was official, Life hated you today.


	2. Chapter 2

You must have fallen asleep. Your head was throbbing and the light in the apartment was a golden red glow of fading twilight. Shifting you pushed up from laying face first on the couch, a rub of your cheek made it clear that the textured upholstery had left and imprint in your skin. What had woken you up? You looked over at a knock at your door... Who the heck?   
  
Stumbling off the couch you made your way to the little 'entrance' hall flicking on lights as you went pulling on a robe, you where cold now. You shifted glancing out the peep hole but it was all dark, stupid Hall light must have blown, Was probably the landlord then, no troubles, you'd talk to him and then ask a neighbor if you could barrow her phone to call the grocery shop and see if your purse had been turned in. You where fucked if someone had run off with it.  
  
"Ah yeah coming." You half called as you undid the two dead bolts but left the chain on Opening the door and peeking out, it wasn't your land lord...  
  
"Can I help you?" you asked as in fact it seemed the hall light wasn't broken at all because stepping back quickly was the taller of the two skeletons you had seen in the market... damn.  
  
"HUMAN! I AM SO THRILLED WE HAVE LOCATED YOU! MY BROTHER AND I WHERE GREATLY CONCERNED FOR YOU AND YOU LEFT YOUR BELONGINGS, AND YOUR FOOD!" he declared grandly holding up four grocery bags in his red gloved fists. Ah had they?  
  
"If you're not comfortable lettin us in, we can leave it here..." came a cool lazy voice of the smaller skeleton, Your huffed out a sigh and shut the door. You left the skeletons to wonder for only a moment before undoing the chain and opening the door again stepping aside  
  
"I can make you some coffee or something at least... as thanks." You said, the taller skeleton seeming oblivious to your discomfort bounded in eagerly looking around, though deflating when he saw how little there was to the place.  
  
"OH MY HUMAN, I THOUGHT YOU LIVED IN A MUCH BIGGER APARTMENT I AM SO SORRY AM I TO BIG?!" he exclaimed worried the top of his skull just barely missing the ceiling you shook you head For some reason you hated to see the regretful expression on his face, he was a sweetie you could already tell.  
  
"N-nah it's fine just uh, sit and I'll get..." you trailed off as the shorter skeleton walked past and held out one hand his back to you, he had your bag in his hand.   
  
"Ya shouldn't make such a **pursed** face kiddo it'll stick that way." He said looking back over his shoulder... had that mother fucker just punned at you? Before you could say anything about it the tall skeleton made a noise you couldn't quiet describe   
  
"NYEH! BROTHER PLEASE THE HUMAN DOES NOT EVEN KNOW OUR NAMES YET SHE WILL KICK US OUT!" he exclaimed with so much offence if you hadn't seen the look in his eye you would have thought he was really angry at his brother. Showing mercy to the shorter skeleton you took the bag and thanked him  
  
"It's fine I won't kick you out." You said coughing and grabbing the shopping bags  
  
"Huh there's... woah what's all this?!" you exclaimed you thought that four bags seemed much but there was other stuff, namely four boxes of Spaghetti noodles, and in fact everything needed to make it.

"I think some of your stuff got mixed in the bag." You said glancing over, the kitchen was separated from the main room by a counter but that was it. The tall skeleton grinned  
  
"NOT AT ALL HUMAN, I BROUGHT ALONG EVERYTHING I WOULD NEED TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! IT IS ALSO GOOD AS GET WELL SPAGHETTI, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE WAY YOU MIGHT BE HURT." He insisted, he was? You shifted nodding not sure what to say it was, sweet, thought as you pulled out a container of craft glitter you scowled  
  
"You don't... I mean...." you turned waving the container the pink glitter catching the weak kitchen light and sparkling.  
  
"YES, THE NEW MTT COOK BOOK SAYS THAT ADDING SOMETHING FABULOUS TO YOUR MEAL MAKES IT ATTRACTIVE AND ENTICING!" he said proudly, You sighed setting the glitter aside  
  
"I swear to god that guy is going to kill someone." You said aggravated, That asshole had cookbooks, actual printed cook book when he couldn't even cook and you couldn't even get anyone to look... you bit back the thought nah, you had decided a long time ago that dream had been stupid, you where happy as your where, if you over reached you'd just be disappointed.  
  
"Not a tin can fan?" the shorter skeleton asked and you huffed out a breath as you put away perishables, leaving out what you would need, it seemed you would be cooking tonight, because if this tall skeleton cooked out of one of 'his' books, you would starve, and, well, you didn't wanna disappoint the guy.  
  
"Not really, as someone who takes cooking seriously, I wish he'd just stick to acting and leave cooking to people who care about it." You said primly. The taller skeleton cocked his head  


"I AM NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND. METTATON ALWAYS SEEMS VERY ENTHUSIASTIC WHEN HE COOKS ON HIS SHOW." He said he didn't seem upset but there was a touch of hero worship there, shit, shaky ground, fuuuck, you just wanted to sleep... but how did you kick them out without being rude after they bought your food and brought back your bag?

Damn constraining societal conventions!

You heaved a sigh and ran a hand down your face thoughtfully wondering how to approach this, then it hit you.  
  
"Enthusiasm for cooking is fine, but Monster have different needs to humans, you know that right?" you started The smaller skeleton was watching you carefully, was he... protective? Heh, cute...  
  
"YES YOU HUMANS HAVE A LOT MORE BIOLOGICAL NEEDS THEN MONSTERS." the taller one said, you should ask names after your explanation.  
  
"Right, well There are things that if a humans eats them can be dangerous, one good example is this." You said setting the glitter on the counter before you for him to see.  
  
"What you have here is run of the mill craft glitter, No name brand, probably scraps off a factory floor." You explained The taller skeleton made a face but you lifted a hand "There's no way to know, the thing is say you wash it to make sure it clean, it's still sharp." You explained popping open the container, fleck peppering your counter ugg this shit got everywhere, How had you liked it so much as a kid?

You swiped a finger across the counter snagging a couple of the sparkling flakes and held them up Both skeletons watched intensely as you moved you thumb to your finger rubbing until the glitter stood on end and then, you pressed, the sharp edged instantly bit into your skin and held in place as you parted the pads of finger and thumb the wicked little sparkles unmistakably stabbing into your skin.  
  
"A lot of this stuff is labelled not for consumption, This MTT guy is a robot right? He's not going to be as at risk as a human would b to these kinds of things, but that's the problem, when you cook for people, you can't just cook with yourself in mind, you need to consider who you're cooking for, you see?" you said as gently as possible as the tall skeleton looked absolutely horrified by the display, you coughed closing the lid of the container and wrapping it up  
  
"It's great for making nice picture just, not for eating." You said walking over and handing him the bag back he took it nodding quickly

"OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL REMEMBER THIS LESSON AND ALWAYS ENSURE THAT THE FOOD I MAKE FOR MY FRIENDS IS NOT DANGEROUS!" he declared, you smiled, Papyrus? Wasn't that the paper Egyptians used?  
  
"Well, Great Papyrus, It's nice to meet you, and just keep that in mind, and, look if you really want to make your food sparkle, there is an edible glitter, they don't have it here yet But you can get it online easily enough." You said before giving your name and glancing over to the smaller skeleton who had been watching silently you offered your hand to him to and he took his  
  
"Sans, Sans the Skeleton." He said easily smiling at you, wait was he smiling or was that just the shape of his skull? Eh.  
  
Wait...  
  
"Papyrus... and Sans.... Like, Guards of the ambassador Papyrus and Sans? Like... Tight with the king and queen, and every other major name in monster politics papyrus and Sans?" you asked yeah if you where feeling sick before you differently where now... Holy shit you had two super powerful monsters in your house and you just fucking lectured on of them about the dangers of children's crafting glitter...

"DO YOU KNOW THE KING AND QUEEN HUMAN?" Papyrus asked eye sockets somehow seeming to shine with eagerness, you gave a weak laugh knew? No heard of yes, well duh they where the king and well actually you where pretty sure the queen wasn't queen anymore but...  
  
"W-well I mean, I've heard of them." You said weakly stepping back  
  
"I certainly never expected their personal guard to be in my living room..." you breathed as an aside, you thought you were quiet but Sans snorted. When you glanced over he winked and you flushed moving back to the kitchen  
  
"Hey you don't need to be stressed about it, it's just a job ya know?" he said casually waving a hand at Papyrus, "Besides my bro is really the guard I'm just a handy lazy baby sitter."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL SANS EVERYONE KNOWS YOU WOULD PROTECT HUMAN FRISK IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED!" Papyrus said confidently, the two were really close, it was charming. As they bantered you set the stove top, and the oven, Garlic bread was a must with Spaghetti as far as you where concerned. And if you where gonna cook, might as well go all out.  
  
Oiling the pan you added the mince listening to the soft sizzle as you turned to start slicing vegetables. You where fast with the knife but you faltered when you felt a presence you looked over to see Papyrus watching wide eyed... eye socketed?

"HUMAN YOU ARE SO FAST WITH YOUR KNIFE, BUT WHY DO YOU NOT SMASH EVERYTHING WITH PASSION?" he asked curious   
  
"S...smash?... Uh... Cause this was how I learned?" you said finally smash... the ingredients? Well that was a new one for her, You'd mince some garlic in a bit for the bread but that was is... smashing onions and tomatoes for spaghetti? Nope never heard of that method before.  
  
"OH, HMM I SEE. WHAT ABOUT YOUR OVEN, THESE FLAMES SEEM VERY SMALL." He said leaning forward  
  
"Don't touch." You said it was automatic like talking to a child you blinked coughing  
  
"Uh just, it's at the right temperature and I don't want the meat cooking unevenly..." you said quickly looking back over your shoulder towards Sans, the Lazy bone was lounging, He Shrugged not about to step in, but at least he didn't seem mad that you'd told Papyrus no, he seemed kind of over protective, so for a second you thought you'd be dealing with an entitled parent Monster edition. But nope.  
  
Thank goodness for that at least.  
  
"WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP HUMAN, THIS IS AFTER ALL MEANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Papyrus said you frowned thoughtfully and finally gave him some simple tasks, You enjoyed cooking and where happy to teach people who took it seriously, Papyrus accepted your instructions quickly making it clear he wasn't messing around he had simply been taught poorly before.  
  
As you worked you instructed him step by step in making the Garlic bread. Short notice meant you where using a store bought baguette but everything else could be done to your specifications, you walked him through each step Pealing and mincing the garlic bulbs, No not smashing them with your fist. You had to laugh at that he had been so ready to punch the poor little bulb you where sure if you let him he'd crack the counter!  
  
He cut the bread into careful even slices, not all the way through, and mixed the garlic with a bit of salt and butter.  
  
As he did this you where breaking up the meat as it browned in the pan seasoning as you went , on another ring a pot simmered as noodles softened.   
  
"Alright then Papyrus now grab the tin foil from the drawn next to your knee, yep that's it, You'll want to wrap the bread in it and stick it in the oven let me know when you're ready and I'll move." You instructed Papyrus nodded and you adjusted the heat and you listened to the crinkle of the tinfoil before Papyrus gave a proud Nye heh heh! It was the strangest laugh but it suited him.  
  
You stepped aside and let him slide the wrapped bread into the over checking the clock and your watch before getting back to work  
  
"While that bakes you can set the table that would help out a lot." You said Papyrus nodded and you focused on Dicing tomatoes when you became aware of him hovering over your shoulder again

"I AM SORRY HUMAN BUT... WHAT TABLE?" he asked fidgeting Oh!

  
"Right sorry, Up against the wall there there's a small table with a flower pot on it? That, it unfolds." You explained Papyrus nodded

"AH I SEE WHAT A PRACTICAL USE OF SPACE!" he said enthusiastically, you heard the clack of the pot as it was set on the coffee table before the creak of the tables hinges as Papyrus pulled up the flap.  
  
"You'll need to move the chair you're sitting in Sans to the other side of the room to make space." You said not turning there was a chuckle  
  
"Already on it." He said and confused you turned you hadn't heard anything but indeed he was sitting in the thick chair on the opposite side of the room, huh that was fast.  
  
you returned your attention to the food giving Papyrus instructions where to find plates and cutlery napkins, How had this evolved? You could probably blame this on MTT as well, wanting to correct misconceptions on cooking now here you where making a meal for the skeletons you had met a few hours ago... and ran away from. Christ...  
  
You where getting hot again but you didn't want to risk taking off your house coat... you didn't want them seeing the mark, and you'd forgotten to swap the laundry over so you didn't have any of that laundry you had put in the wash earlier.  
  
"YOUR FACE IS GOING VERY RED HUMAN LIKE BEFORE ARE YOU FEELING ILL AGAIN?" Papyrus asked suddenly from your other side  
  
"Huh? No I'm fine I just, it's um..." you hesitated

"OH! OF COURSE YOU MUST BE FEELING WARM FROM WEARING YOUR ROBE AND COOKING!" he exclaimed reaching out before pausing hesitating his expression twisting nervously, after last time you had run off after all...   
  
"I..." you hesitated

"Is it that bruise?" you jolted whipping around Sans was standing leaning on the counter watching you with a deceptively lazy expression you shifted stabbing at the mince meat.  
  
"Yeah.. it's, I've got ... I guess you could say I have a complex." You admitted touching your chest carefully  
  
"I don't like it, I'm embarrassed by it." You said shifting and letting out a breath slipping the robe off, you couldn't afford to pass out again, and for fucks sakes they had already seen it... You stood a moment staring at the oven before something was pulled over you   
  
"T-the hell?!" you blinked looking down your arms trapped by a baggy white T-shirt, wait... you turned as Sans slipped his arms back through the sleeves of his blue Jacket his ribs in clear view

"IS THAT BETTER HUMAN?" Papyrus asked gently taking the robe from you, you stared at them stunned before nodding shifting and working your arms through the sleeves, heh, it smelled like ketchup.

"Y-yeah... thanks, P-Papyrus, Sans... Thanks..." you managed once your arms where in you started to plate the Spaghetti noodles in a pile in the centre of the plate then a few spoonfuls of the thick meat sauce a sprinkle of Parmesan and a sprig of Parsley. You grabbed the plates and moved, it was sort of automatic from the waitressing your had done during school, setting the plates in front of the two skeletons before getting the garlic bread from the oven and carefully opening the tinfoil with a couple of forks the rich smell of the garlic drifting through the air ahh it smelled so good!  
  
You where a fiend for garlic.

"You did this just right Papyrus, can you smell it?" you said looking over your shoulder the lanky skeleton grinned nodding seeming utterly delighted by his success. You dished out the steaming bread making sure everyone got a fair portion before plating your own helping and finally settling at the table to eat, you'd worry about dishes later... hell maybe even tomorrow

"WOW, HUMAN THIS SPAGHETTI IS WONDERFUL! IT'S NOT BURNT OR COLD IN ANY PLACE!" Papyrus exclaimed enthusiastically. You nodded as you ate mentally critiquing it, You'd added to much pepper the tomato masked the worst of it and most people weren't as sensitive to taste as you where so it was likely the brothers wouldn't notice, but you did and it bothered you. Mistakes happen when you didn't focus... and that was not a healthy way of thinking, damn.  
  
"Thank you I'm glad you think so Papyrus." You finally managed to say offering the skeleton a warm smile at least you didn't have to force it, this free and open skeleton was easy to smile at, he was a good one, he just, felt good to be around.  
  
"You're certainly no slouch in the kitchen Kiddo, Bet Tori would like this recipe what do you think Paps?" Sans asked looking at his brother who nodded enthusiastically

"YES OF COURSE GASP!" d-did he just say gasp? "HUMAN I HAVE HAD A WONDERFUL IDEA, YOU SHOULD HAVE DINNER WITH QUEEN TORIEL AND ALL OF OUR FRIENDS, SHE IS A VERY GOOD COOK AS WELL AND I AM SURE SHE WOULD LOVE TO TRY YOUR COOKING!" he said you hesitated, a couple strange monsters in your home was one thing... but in a strange place with a bunch of strange people, without the shield of your uniform of the oven to hide behind? Nope, nopety nope nope nope.

"I, well I got work tomorrow so I can't really do that but thanks for the invitation." You said rubbing the back of your neck Sans smiled  
  
"Then on your next day off." He said easily Papyrus lighting up at his brothers suggestion D-damn it now you couldn't... fuck...  
  
"A-ah well I... I'll... see what I can do." You mumbled Great....


	3. Chapter 3

It's hot and you love it, this heat is… different. You couldn't really say how or why, but working in a kitchen, prepping food, dicing, frying, baking. Simply put, the kitchen heat didn't bother you, your focus was on the food on making sure to bring out all the flavors to excite each person with what they ate. 

"Eggplant Parmesan for table twelve please." You called as you moved wiping flakes of chopped basil from the edge of the plate checking the bottom for ay smears before you set it in the window for the server. Then it was on to the next as you turned your attention back to the stove, pausing briefly to look over and approve dishes before they went out.

The bustle of a kitchen was soothing, the team you had come to supervise was competent and developing a menu that would work for both humans and monsters had been the kind of culinary challenge you loved! You hadn't thought you could find a Kitchen you enjoyed like the one before but being here, well.

For as long as you could remember food had always been a passion, from learning the simplest things with your grandmother, cooking with your mother and inheriting her box of recipes, some handed down from several generations, getting part time work in restaurants. You had started the club for cooking at your high school when nothing had been available, and the home economics class had been so lack luster. Thankfully the home ec teacher had been more than happy to supervise, she didn't have as much passion as you did for the culinary arts but you had been told more than once it would be hard to find anyone as passionate as you.  
  
Culinary school had been such hard work and you had loved every moment of it. Afterwards, moving into training with some of the highest rated chefs over five years? A miracle you never would have imagined as a child! You had worked and sacrificed so much and Ok so maybe your social skills had suffered but what you couldn't communicate with words, you could with food.

You had returned home triumphant with everything you had learned and that same little box now with some of your own cards. Recipes you had built on or made yourself that you thought where good enough. Taking a head chef position at one of the finest restaurants back home, seeing the looks on people faces when they enjoyed what you had made. It was proof of a job well done. How could you want for anything else?

But maybe all that goodness had a price tag… and eventually that debt had to be repaid.

Coming to Ebott had been your only option after the metaphorical dust had settled. The terrible bruise that you hated so damn much coming with you. 

You couldn't go home

Everyone was happier with you gone, they had to be, you never should have gone home. But it didn't change what happened wouldn't ...

You jumped slightly as a clawed hand settled on your shoulder

"Hey you alright there?" The monster who spoke was cat like and pretty with blond colored fur and bright green eyes that matched her name and disposition, Sunny. She was a fantastic souse chef and a great right hand man in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah sorry zoned for a second there." You managed with a laugh rubbing the back of your neck as you tilted your head back feeling the pop of stiff joints.  
  
"No kidding I'm pretty sure the oven was going to explode if you stared at it much harder, you sure your all right?" she asked again, she only ever asked twice. Once to check, twice for clarification, but she never pushed. You knew if you wanted, you could lie and Sunny would go off, knowing something was wrong but respecting your privacy.

"I'm ok, but, I met a couple monsters yesterday who threw me for a loop." You said before she could back off, you watched the ears twitch and her eyes grow wide with curiosity you rarely spoke about what you did outside of work. Once dinner rush slowed and things eased a bit you told Sunny about everything as you worked, from going out shopping and freaking out after your bruise was seen (she knew all about that and how much it bothered you) all the way to making dinner for the guards of the Ambassador.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty intense, So… are they as cute as they look?" she asked her tail curling as she smiled at you. Surprised by her question, though really you shouldn't have been, you almost dropped the plate you where loading into the washer.  
  
"What? I don't I mean… I don't know?" you sputtered where they cute? They where skeletons… You weren't shallow, at least you didn't think you where, but it was kind of hard to say if someone was cute without skin… right?  
  
"Well I mean I guess if you're talking personality Papyrus was cute. He's clearly an absolute bean. Even though he's taller you can tell Sans is the older brother, the interplay was… comfortable, They communicated and teased in a way I almost wish I had a brother or a sister you know?" you said Sunny nodded  
  
"Yeah, I mean, sometimes I think humans are surprised how many of us there are but there's still few enough of us that you can hear a name and know it. Even without that most people knew Papyrus just by reputation, big and loud and so optimistic. I remember this old goat who used to wander up to Snowdin now and then for a drink, he said seeing Papyrus marching around doing his guard duties with his bright smile was more hopeful than anything else." You nodded as Sunny spoke you where always interested when Sunny spoke of life underground and you had a feeling it was kind of cathartic for her, especially finding nice things to remember about it. As for what she had to say about Papyrus, you could absolutely believe that, his cheerful confidence had broken you after all.

"Yeah, he's a sweetie alright, HA! Oh my god that reminds me, trying to figure out a way to explain MTT can't cook to save a life was so hard. Total hero worship." You said with an exasperated sigh that made Sunny laugh she was well aware of how much you despised the robot idol.  
  
"Well you have to admit humans needs are so different and underground we couldn't really afford to have such standards." She pointed out and you huffed  
  
"I know, but glitter really? Not even proper edible glitter but craft glitter. The ambassadors a human I'm terrified to think what their health is like after eating so much MTT food while down there." You said before looking at Sunny and smiling. It was easy to talk with her now. When you had first arrived and took the recently opened Head chef position you had expected things to be cold, you where taking over not being promoted in, how did that make you look to them, and you where human! Expecting hostility you had been nice but distant. 

It was easier to keep from getting hurt. 

Sunny hadn't accepted that and you had quickly noticed her two question habit. How she could chatter on for days and still cook without mistake, her passion for the work. You'd shown her a couple recipes after, coming in early for a shift you had caught her struggling to make pasta from scratch. You had taught her that, and more and she had been eager to learn. Those little sessions had become a friendship over time one you really treasured.  
  
She invited you to go out once or twice with her a friends when you had first started getting along but when you explained that you where more of a 'home body' and liked your alone time she had respected that, simply said the offer was open if you ever changed your mind and hey, you even had. You'd been out with her and her friends a couple times now, and it wasn't so bad. Her friends where pretty interesting, they didn't mind a human tagging along and they were nice.

Heck that seemed to be a prevailing monster trend, If you had one word to describe a monster it was 'nice' they were just… nice. Good people. Monsters… whatever.

As the 'dinner' rush ended the kitchen grew quiet and you sighed leaning against the counter and taking another swig of your water tucking a hand towel in the tie of your apron. Busy, but so worth it.

Spotting the Manger walk in you smiled, but she seemed distracted and the reason was quickly apparent as two large monsters walked in. They where odd a mix of polar bear and goat, thick soft white fur soft rounded muzzles and horns. The woman's horns however where shorter and stumpy compared to the mans and between them was a young girl in a neat white blue and black slack brown hair cut in a short messy way that if you hadn't know who it was you wouldn't have known if the child was a boy or a girl.

Your heart was pounding as you slipped back into a nook that led to the back door fighting the urge to hyperventilate. What the fuck? How… why? No one told you anything about ROYALTY BEING HERE

Sunny tried to slip past you but her behavior wasn't subtle and your hand shot out grabbing her collar and dragging her back  
  
"I had the day off yesterday… is there a reason you neglected to mention the royal Family was coming today?!" you hissed torn between a mix of terror and anger Damn it, you didn't need this kind of stress Sunny smiled weakly

"W-well see I thought you would be relaxed and just cook like normal if you didn't know so I talked with Carolanne and we agreed… to… not tell you…" she managed of course it couldn't have just been Sunny, no one had mentioned it. Granted servers had been a bit excited for a bit but it was Friday and getting close to the end of evening shift before night shift came in of course they'd be happy about that so you hadn't questioned it.

Had they eaten yet? Oh god what if you made a mistake, what if they hadn't eaten yet? How the fuck where you supposed to cook now knowing the royal family of monsters was here?! Sunny sighed and gently rubbed your back  
  
"Easy easy, come on, you're a fantastic cook you know that you never question that, and neither do any of us because you are. Hold on to that confidence in your food." He reassured. Her gentle words helping a bit but there was still the panic of seeing royalty in your 'domain' as it where. Naturally you made sure the kitchen was immaculate, there was the weekly fridge inventory, rotating out anything that wasn't up to par even if it hadn't reached its use by date.

You wanted to just slip out the door and go home, but you where on evening/night shift tonight so you wouldn't be out until at least 3 when morning shift came. Night and morning shift where generally light crews because it was predominantly monsters who came in, very rarely did a human ever come in though it had happened. Especially people like her who worked Monster friendly shifts.

You took a steadying breath, Carolanne would expect you to be there, she'd expect you to greet the distinguished guests… oh boy was she getting an earful, She knew, she KNEW not to spring this shit on you. You would have rather known and been prepared even if you stressed over their meal then just having royalty show up in your kitchen.

You took a slow deep breath and let it out standing fully and sweeping hair back from your face before stepping around the corner.

"Ah here she is, our head chef. She studied under several rated chefs for five years after graduating." He said you had the feeling she had already explained your credentials before you had emerged. The king was large very, large. If you hadn't been used to monsters being so big you might have been more intimidated but it wasn't his size as much as his position that unnerved you as he stepped forward. But the warm smile beside his gold beard and the soft friendly look in his eyes was enough to help you relax a bit as he offered a hand for you to shake. Well, Paw, it was massive with thick fingers the palm was covered in a very soft velvety fur while the backs of his hands and fingers had a thicker fuller fluff.

"It's a delight to meet you child." He said he had a grand voice, and actually reminded you of papyrus, he didn't shout he simply had… presence? Yeah that was it. He was the king of person who spoke and was listened to. Probably a good thing for a king you thought.  
  
"T-thank you it's a pleasure… ah, honor, to meet you your majesty." You said stumbling over yourself trying to remember formalities. Were you supposed to bow?  
  
"Oh my No need for that, I'm simply Asgore tonight, This is my Wife Toriel, and our child Frisk." He explained stepping aside, the way he said wife and child the adoration in his eyes and voice, it was hard to reconcile this man with the king of monsters who had killed six people to break the barrier before Frisk had fallen. Then again, he was a king, someone who had to make hard decisions, the hardest decisions for his people and considering the conditions… now was not the time.  
  
Toriel stepped forward, she smelled nice. You weren't sure why you suddenly thought that it just struck you, like a mix of a garden and sugar. Her hands where soft as well though you noticed the fur on the back of her hands and up her wrist was trimmed quiet short and you smiled recognizing the feel.  
  
"Baker." You said before thinking, Toriel blinked surprised before chuckling and nodding  
  
"Oh my yes I am, Nothing to this scale of course but I'm fond of cooking and I enjoy baking best." She said warmly hands settling on Frisks shoulders the girl looked up at you and smiled waving. She was polite though if you remembered right she was selectively mute? Was that it? She didn't talk a lot you knew that much so you waved back

"It's nice to meet you to Frisk." You said crouching to be more on her level which she immediately seemed to appreciate. She rubbed a hand on her belly with a broad smile and you chuckled understanding what she meant.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." You didn't know what she had but the fact she had enjoyed something you had made was just what you wanted to hear.

"Can I say something to you?" you asked, she looked surprised before nodding interested and watching you in an almost oddly hyper focused way, but you brushed it off as just how she was.

"Thank you for setting monster free. Ever since I moved to Ebott I have made some of the most wonderful friends and have worked with so much amazing food. I never could have done that without your hard work." You said warmly It felt important that you tell her that. That she knew that freeing the monsters hadn't just helped them but so many others, people like you who never would have had the friendships they did with out what she had done. She grinned proudly and then to your amused shock she gave a flirty wink.

You where chuckling as you stood offering the king and queen a final nod before returning to the stove to get back to work, however the tension that had you feeling sick didn't dissipate until the little group was gone.

"Hey you handled that perfectly, what did I tell you nothing to worry about." Sunny complimented, and you sighed looking at her utterly miserable.  
  
"Please don't ever do that to me again." You almost whined only to hear her laughing good naturedly as she walked back to her post to prep vegetables.

\---------------------------------

It was almost 5 when you slipped your purse on then pulled your coat over it and made your way out of the restaurant. Carolanne had been tenacious in trying to hide from you until your shift had ended, but you where just as stubborn and so had simply waited. And waited, and waited, until her shift ended and she had emerged expecting you to be gone only to be steamrolled right back into her office.  
  
Your head ached, but more from tiredness then stress. You liked Carol Anne, she'd given you a chance. But she could not do that to you again and you had made that clear. You only needed two things, water, so you could stay hydrated and not faint, important for your physical health it was an easy thing to agree to. And No surprises. This was for your mental health. Granted it wasn't in the work contract and it had never come up before but you took the time to remind her tonight. If you hadn't been in a good head space you might have completely crumpled tonight, she had put you in a horribly bad position.

Of course after you had explained all this to her she'd been suitably apologetic, she never meant to stress you out. She didn't know they were going to tour the kitchen, She had been with Sunny on the idea that you would have been more relaxed and just worked normally if you hadn't known.  
  
You had parted with an understanding and forgiveness.

It was getting light out. Not by much it was still early enough in the year that night where longer, but the sky was a softening shade s you could see but the street lights still helped. Zipping your jacket and jamming your hands in the pockets you walked along glancing down at the canal as you wandered home just watching monster swim along in a calm lazy way, living underwater seemed so nice. In the height of summer some people would jump in the canal and swim with the monsters.

Humming softly and probably off key you enjoyed the calmer quiet early morning. While monsters didn't keep any particular hours usually between 3 and 8 in the morning was the quietest. Some still milled around bustling about regardless of time but there was a sense of calmer quiet and you enjoyed it.

That was probably why you didn't jump in abject terror when a sudden voice addressed you as you walked

"Hey kid." Jolting you turned to look at the shorter skeleton brother well you hadn't expected to see him.

"Uh… hi?" you managed not sure what to say, you didn't know him well enough to ask why he was wandering around this late, or to even ask what he was up to. As if reading your thoughts he held up a paper sack

"Got a craving." He said, you grinned fully approving of the curvy script on the bag

"I can't blame you for that, Grillby sure as hell knows what he's doing with his burgers." You said shifting a little to face him more hands in your pockets you relaxed a bit, so, he liked Grillbys huh? That was neat. His grin at your comment made that obvious.

"Yeah, Best burger here or underground and you can't change my mind." He said lightly, you couldn't help chuckling before shaking your head "I wouldn't try since I agree with you… ah… hey…" it hit you suddenly that Sans was the ambassadors guard.  
  
"Y-you um… Look this is gonna sound odd but did you, I mean.." you stumbled unsure of what to say, Sans cocked his head curiously as he waited

"Where you guarding the uh royal family today?" you asked finally this was stupid why where you even asking? Did you want to know if he and Papyrus had been at the restaurant… did you want to ask if he liked the food?  
  
"Huh? Yeah, They decided to go out to celebrate the government finally making their adoption official." He said lightly you frowned a little confused then it hit you, Frisk was still a Minor, and a young one at that, you had never heard anything about any parent or guardian you had just… you'd never really thought about it.

"Well, that's good then I guess… wow I mean I never really thought about it." You admitted for some reason you felt kind of bad. Sans just shrugged  
  
"Don't think anyone outside really does Tori and the king take such good care of the kid and she adore 'em so it just seems natural. It was a lot of humming and fussin' over paper work but the fact is no one has ever come forward to say their related to her." He said hesitating a bit and you shrugged

"Well none of my business, but I'm glad she's with someone who obviously adores her." You said noting the relief on his face, probably glad he didn't have to find an excuse to not go to much deeper. You smiled faintly thinking about how the king and queen had acted with the child. Yeah, it was a good family.  
  



End file.
